


What's Missing on the Canvas

by Sininen_Voix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix





	What's Missing on the Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichihatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihatsu/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Lo que falta en el lienzo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670966) by [Sininen_Voix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix)



They say that the life expectancy of tall people is lower than that of people with a regular height. Something about the heart failing. Maybe that was it.   
Kuroo was old. He was sitting on the porch on a nice summer night. The dark sky was a canvas spotted with thousands of stars and a big full moon that lluminated the woods in front of him. He could see tiny fireflies dancing among the trees, little spots of green light. The woods were the canvas on the earth. The fireflies, the earthly stars. But the moon was no longer here. He wished Tsukki had been a bit shorter. Tsukki would hold his trembling old man's hand in his to stop its motion. He would contemplate the time pass by with him. Time had passed by too fast, reminded him his empty hand jerking against his knee.


End file.
